


Waking up

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: As Steve wakes up from his fall in the river after the events of Winter Solider, both Tony and Bucky are waiting for him. Things change between the three of them and eventually, they're all happy.





	

Waking up

"Bucky?" Steve croaked, opening his eyes to see his friend sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Sam, with another empty chair next to him.

"Hey there punk," Bucky said with a tired, strained smile. "You ain't leaving me."

"Wouldn't dream of it jerk," Steve said, eyes closing as he fell back to sleep.

...

"Tony?" Steve asked, honestly more surprised to see him than he had been to see Bucky. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Capsicle," Tony said with a grin. "Glad you're feeling better."

"Still feel like I was hit by a truck," Steve groaned, taking the cup of water Tony handed him.

The inventor winced, "Don't say that in front of the Terminator, he already feels guilty enough as it is."

"It's not his fault!" Steve protested, setting the cup down. "He wasn't himself."

"That's what I keep telling him," Tony said with a nod. "Maybe you can convince him later, but right now you need to go back to sleep."

Steve nodded, laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "I'm glad you're here Tony."

Tony smiled and ran his fingers over Steve's hand. "Glad to be here Cap."

...

"You ready to get out of here Steve?" Bucky asked, throwing Steve's bag over his shoulder and reaching out a hand to the blonde. 

Steve took it and stood from the bed. "Absolutely," he agreed, grinning brightly, "You sure it's okay for us to move into the Tower, Tony?" he asked the inventor.

"Of course," Tony said with a grin of his own, slightly more strained than Steve's had been as he dragged his eyes away from Steve and Bucky's joined hands. "Happy's waiting out in the car. And I'm honestly not sure what I'd do, if you two weren't always getting in the way."

Steve laughed, reaching out and pulling Tony into a half hug, keeping an arm around Tony's shoulder. "We're not that bad," Steve said. "Right Tony?"

"Jury's still out," Tony grumbled. “Let’s get out of here Capsicle.”

“Great idea,” Bucky agreed, leading the other two from the hospital.

“This is us,” Tony said, pointing to the waiting car, still under Steve’s arm.

“Ready to go boss?” the man leaning against the car asked, taking Steve’s bag from Bucky and putting it in the trunk.

“I think so Happy,” Tony said, slipping out from under Steve’s arm and going to the driver’s side.

“Hey,” Bucky said, snagging Tony’s hand with his flesh one. “Let your driver do the driving for once Tony.”

Tony cast a glance to Happy, who was waiting with a grin, obviously expecting Tony to refuse and drive anyways.

“Alright,” Tony agreed, letting Bucky manhandle him into the car between him and Steve. 

“You need to learn to trust people Tony,” Steve said as they set off to the Tower.

“I know,” Tony said softly.

…

“How can I always be underfoot if you never leave the lab?” Steve asked, amused.

“That’s what you have lab access for,” Tony said. “You should make use of that privilege.”

“Tony,” Steve said, with a fond roll of his eyes. “You’re being a bad host.”

“What, did the booze run out? I blame Thor,” Tony said, still engrossed in his project.

“No,” Steve said, “But we haven’t seen you in nearly three days, so Bucky and I got worried.”

“You’re so sweet Capsicle,” Tony said with a distracted grin, “Just giving you and the Terminator time to adjust to the 21st century is all.”

“Might be easier with a guide Tony,” Steve said. “And you need a shower, I can smell you all the way from over here.”

Tony snorted. “You’re so nice Cap.”

“Not my job to be nice Tony,” Steve said with a shrug. “JARVIS?”

JARVIS shut off Tony’s holograms even while he was working on it. 

“That’s not fair Steve,” Tony whined as Steve dragged him from the workshop.

“Take a shower and I’ll let you pick the movie,” Steve said, taking Tony up to the penthouse. “Buck ordered pizzas and we’re having a movie night.”

Tony nodded and went off to shower, coming out an hour later wearing a threadbare AC/DC shirt and comfy sweat pants. “Ready Cap?” he asked, sidling up to the solider. “You said something about a movie night?”

“Bucky and I are your captive audience,” Steve said, “All night.”

“Good to know,” Tony said with a grin as they went back to the elevator. “Because I have plans for the two of you.”

Steve smiled as they reached his and Bucky’s floor, where Bucky was waiting for them.

“Took you long enough,” Bucky said, “I thought you’d gotten lost.”

“He needed a shower,” Steve said, gesturing to Tony. “He stank.”

“I feel the love Cap,” Tony said, hand to his chest in mock pain.

“Come on Stark,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes and pulling Tony down on the couch.

“Bossy,” Tony muttered, adjusting so he could sit comfortably before Steve sat on his other side. Not one to question a good thing, Tony just settled in and told JARVIS to start the movie.

…

“Steve?” Tony muttered sleepily. “Wha’?”

“You fell asleep on the couch,” Steve told the dark haired man. “Go back to sleep Tony.”

“’Kay,” Tony said, closing his eyes.

“Stay?” Tony muttered when Steve tried to set him down. “Bed’s too big alone.”

“Sure Tony,” Steve said with a fond smile and a gentle kiss to the forehead before slipping into the bed and holding Tony close, just how Tony had imagined, running gentle fingers through his hair.

“Thank you,” Tony said, nuzzling into Steve’s chest, falling asleep quickly. 

…

Tony woke up slowly, mind fuzzy with sleep and happiness, a huge difference from his usual snap to awareness with his mind full of buzzing ideas.

He was nestled between two warm bodies. _’Good night last night then,’ ___Tony thought to himself before realizing all three of the people in the bed were fully clothed, last night had been movie night, and the person spooning him from behind had a metal arm that glinted in the low light.

“What the fuck?” Tony muttered, studying Steve’s face as he slept. 

“You fell asleep on the couch,” Bucky murmured against the back of Tony’s neck. “You didn’t let him leave, so we joined you.” 

“Sorry,” Tony muttered, curling into himself a bit. 

“Don’t be,” Steve said, voice fuzzy with sleep, “Been wanting to talk to you about it.” 

“About what?” Tony asked, staring at Steve. 

Steve looked over Tony’s shoulder to Bucky. Tony felt Bucky nod and all of the sudden, Steve’s lips were on his. 

“I guess there is something we need to talk about,” Tony panted when Steve pulled away. 

Steve smiled, then manhandled Tony to face Bucky, who kissed him just as fervently as Steve had. 

Tony smiled, and nestled deeper into his spot between the two super soldiers. “Not now though,” Tony added. “More sleep sounds good right now.” 

Steve smiled against Tony’s shoulder and Bucky held him closer. “Sounds good,” Bucky agreed, and all three of them fell back to sleep. 

Later they have their discussion, and later they did a lot of things, but for now, they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
